


Even In Death

by Starkonium



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, WWX/LWJ One shot, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkonium/pseuds/Starkonium
Summary: Based off of: https://twitter.com/marribun/status/1214697403187695616The thought of Wei Wuxian dying again on Lan Wangji stabbed me about 100 times, so I had to make it so much worse on myself. Credit to Joytyhea and Marribun for the idea of Lan Wangji wearing Wei Wuxian's red hair ribbon as his forehead ribbon in remembrance.
Relationships: Lan WangJi - Relationship, Lan Zhan - Relationship, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wei Ying - Relationship, Wèi Wúxiàn - Relationship, 蓝忘机 - Relationship, 蓝湛 - Relationship, 魏婴 - Relationship, 魏无羡 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Even In Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, so it'll never get more. It kind of brushes over some stuff. Quick explanation of things that I didn't fully cover:   
> Wei Wuxian gets stabbed through by a corpse that snuck up on him because he was so busy protecting Lan Wangji.   
> Lan Wangji killed all the corpses threatening them before he heard Wei Wuxian call out to him, which is why nothing really bothers them while he's gripping onto his dying husband.   
> Lan Wangji personally buried Wei Wuxian with the help of Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, Jin Ling and even Jiang Cheng. (JC mostly stood off away from everyone.)   
> Wei Wuxian was allowed to have a memorial in the Hall of Ancestors, a place Wangji visits frequently for years. He sometimes plays Inquiry in hopes of contacting his husband's soul so they can meet again before their next life.   
> He NEVER removes the forehead ribbon unless it's to sleep. It's his most prized possession now 
> 
> (I apologize for poor formatting or any spelling errors it might have. I wrote this rather fast since it was a spur of the moment type thing, and even after proofreading, I think I missed some stuff.)

Whispers of corpses attacking villagers in remote village tucked away somewhere deep in  
the woods began to spread as the survivors came to sell their wares in Caiyi Town. With each  
passing rumor, it morphed into something far larger than what it originally started as, all these  
tales of massive demonic corpses and armies of the undead occupying large quantities of land  
finally spreading to Gusu Lan. They were quick and decisive to send off scouts, squashing most  
of those bloated rumors as nothing more than what they truly were. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian  
were the first to depart, taking the opportunity to travel. While Lan Wangji was comfortable at  
home, in the confines of the Jingshi, he knew his husband was a free spirit, one who adored fresh  
open air and a sense of not being tied down to anything.

Night fell as they approached the estimated location. None of the scouts could get a definite  
answer, leaving them to only use deduction and try to pinpoint as close as possible. They had  
opted for walking, Lan Wangji listening contently to the rapid rabble that poured from Wei  
Wuxian. He sometimes had a hard time following along, but would give an "Mmn." ever so often  
to let Wei Wuxian know he was truly listening, even if he didn't fully understand everything. The air  
around them changed, growing heavy and slightly suffocating, a sign that they were approaching  
exactly where they needed to be. Lan Wangji pulled Bichen from its sheathe, the beautiful sword  
glimmering faintly in the moonlight, making it look as if the metal was glowing. Wei Wuxian  
brandished Chenqing, holding it just below his bottom lip, ready to shrill out a string of notes  
anytime. The atmosphere grew eerily silent, leaving them on edge, both ready to lash out at  
whatever might come their way.

The silence that hung on their shoulders was cut by fierce growls, corpses launching from the  
bushes. 'Were they... Sneak attacking?' They thought in tandem. Bichen came up to block, Lan  
Wangji using the opportunity to counter-attack, cutting down several in one go. He listened and  
the shriek of the infamous ghost flute cut through the air, trying to wrangle the corpses under  
its control. The report seemed to hold true, just a hoard of corpses that somehow corralled  
themselves in one area, frightening and attacking the villagers that couldn't fend them off.  
Something didn't feel right about all this to Lan Wangji. He could feel a hard mass of dread form  
in the pit of his stomach, causing his usually steeled nerves to be wracked with anxiety. He tried  
in vain to shrug it off, only for it to grow. Losing himself to killing the corpses, the only thing that  
snapped him from his stupor was a sharp inhale from behind. He recognized who made such a  
spine chilling noise immediately, whipping around to see that Wei Wuxian stood there unmoving,  
legs shaking as blood seeped from a large stab wound at his abdomen.  
"La-n Zh-an...?"  
Wei Wuxian's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but each individual letter pounded into Lan  
Wangji's brain, leaving him to stare stupidly at the sight.  
"WEI YING!"  
His voice broke, anguish and terror gripping every word, his throat constricting. He felt like he  
had just swallowed a pound of salt, his mouth dry. He caught Wei Wuxian just as his knees hit  
the bloodstained dirt, sending up small splashes of crimson liquid, staining both their faces with  
rubylike droplets.  
"I—I didn't... See it, L-an Zhan..."  
"Wei Ying, don't talk, hold on. Please."  
Lan Wangji's voice came out as a choked plead, tears already sliding down his cheeks. He knew  
from just seeing the wound alone that it was a mortal wound. He clutched onto Wei Wuxian's  
weak body tightly, whispering soft begs at him to hold on, that it'll be alright.  
The sound of Wei Wuxian's final breaths just about stopped his heart. He choked on a sob, face  
burying deep into that already chilling shoulder.  
"Wei Ying... Wake up."  
He couldn't manage much past the heaves that wracked through his body, but every word he  
managed was a desperate plea, begging him in vain to open his eyes, to say something, to be  
alive. No matter how much he implored, only silence answered back, leaving him to suffer to his  
own devices.

The week passed in a blur, Lan Wangji sitting for seven days in silent vigil watching over Wei  
Wuxian's body. He refused to eat or move, left with his own unmeasurable grief weighing heavily  
on his heart. He had lost the light of his life, the sun that warmed the iceberg that surrounded his  
heart once again. He had failed Wei Wuxian once more, failing the deep trust that ran between  
them. Dark thoughts plagued his mind, causing his heart to ache, feeling as if it threatened to  
give out any second if it took any more abuse.  
The day of Wei Wuxian's burial hit Lan Wangji harder than he imagined. He checked over his  
soulmate's body once more, making sure he looked fit to be an immortal when he went for  
reincarnation. He pulled his forehead ribbon off with a single tug, material fluttering like a dying  
bitterly before landing so gently against Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji lifted one of the hands folded  
against his chest, wincing at the chill of his skin. He was so used to it being warm and vibrant,  
but now it lie in front of him, so dull and lifeless. His fingers meticulously wrapped his forehead  
ribbon around Wei Wuxian's wrist, tying it perfectly before picking up the beautiful red silken  
ribbon that usually graced such wild raven black hair.  
"To protect you, Wei Ying..."  
He left a kiss on his husband's forehead, finally leaning up and closing his casket. His hand death  
gripped at the delicate Scarlet ribbon, his tears once more falling like heavy rain. He lifted his  
arms, mindlessly tying the red ribbon in place where his Gusu Lan forehead ribbon had sat. Even  
with Wei Wuxian no longer beside him, Lan Wangji would carry his memory forever, vowing never  
to love another even after he departed this Earth. He would find the one who so preciously held  
his heart in every life afterward, silently promising to protect and cherish him until they departed  
and met again.


End file.
